Su nombre es Midori
by fiorelaa91
Summary: Shikamaru Nara cuanta a través de cartas, escritas por él mismo, cómo ha sido la llegada al mundo de su hija Midori y cómo ésta fue creciendo a través de los años. Pero… ¿A quién le son enviadas estas cartas y con qué propósito? (Oneshot)


**Nota de autor:** Hola amigos ¡Tarde pero seguro! Aquí les dejo otro reto grupal, el tercero para ser más exacta.

Tema: La hija de Shikamaru y Temari.

Que lo disfruten!

-x-

 _ **Su nombre es Midori**_

Su nombre es Midori, sí, ese fue el nombre que escogí para nuestra hija ¿Y sabes porque lo hice? Por sus bellos ojos verdes, igualitos a los tuyos Temari.

Espero que ese nombre te guste, después de todo nunca nos pusimos de acuerdo para escoger uno y luego… ya sabes, partiste de este mundo el mismo día que nuestra hija nació y ya no tuvimos tiempo de acordar como se llamaría.

Nuestra pequeña ya tiene tres días de nacida. A veces llora por las noches y me pongo algo nervioso, pero por suerte Shikadai siempre llega a mi rescate. Él se comporta como todo un hermano mayor. Es tan lindo ver a nuestros hijos juntos.

Tus hermanos insisten en mandarme dinero, lo cierto es que yo no lo necesito. Es verdad que tuve que pedirme unos meses de licencia en eltrabajopuesto que cuidar de un recién nacido conlleva mucho esfuerzo y tiempo. Lo bueno es que tengo algunos ahorros para mantenernos por algunos meses más.

Mi madre, Yoshino, también nos está ayudando un poco. Ella viene por las mañanas a asear la casa y preparar la comida, no es que yo no pueda hacerlo, es que aún me siento algo deprimido. Tu partida fue tan repentina que aún no lo creo.

A veces quiero llorar, pero también creo que debo ser fuerte por Midori, ella me necesita ya que tan sólo una recién nacida. Si yo caigo entonces ella también lo hará y no quiero que suceda eso, además tú no me los perdonarías nunca y bajarías del cielo para abofetearme ¿O me equivoco?

¡Oh! La bebé llora, ya es hora de su cena. Debo dejarte porque si no toma su leche a tiempo se pone furiosa ¿Eso te recuerda a alguien? Hehe.

Te volveré a escribir Temari.

-x-

Midori ya tiene 6 meses de vida. Hoy fuimos al pediatra para controlar su peso y estatura y por suerte los resultados fueron buenos, nuestra niña ha crecido mucho. El doctor que nos atendió dijo que a esta edad la bebé ya puedecomenzar a comer comida; nos recomendó empezar con papillas de vegetales y frutas. No tengo idea de cómo hacer una de éstas así que me pondré de inmediato a leer libros de cocina. Midori debe nutrirse bien, lo único que más deseo en este mundo es que nuestra hija crezca sana y fuerte.

Además no quiero que vuelva a suceder lo mismo que la otra noche. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y sentí como la bebé no paraba de llorar e inmediatamente fui a ver lo que le ocurría. Tenía fiebre, y muy alta. Intenté darle un baño de agua tibia para que su temperatura disminuyera pero no funcionó.

Shikadai no estaba en casa porque había salido de misión y comencé a desesperarme un poco. Como último recurso llamé a Sakura para que me ayudase; ella fue muy amable al acercarse a casa a esas horas. Le puso un paño de agua fría en la frente a Midori y luego le dio unas medicinas en forma jarabe. A los 15 minutos la niña ya estaba mucho mejor. Al parecer contrajo un virus que anda dando vueltas en el aire por estas épocas, nada grave, no obstante déjame decirte que yo me asusté como nunca.

Diablos Temari, si hubieras estado aquí eso probablemente no hubiese ocurrido, es decir, hago mi mayor esfuerzo pero siento que los cuidados de una madre son mejores que los que un padre pueden ofrecer.

Tengo miedo de hacerlo mal, Tem. Tengo miedo que a nuestra niña le pase algo por mi culpa, estoy tan asustado.

¿Puedes alumbrar nuestro camino desde allí arriba? Te lo encargo…

-x-

Ha llegado el gran día, Midori hoy cumple su primer añito. Dios mío, como ha pasado el tiempo, si la vieras ahora. Ya le han salido varios de sus dientitos y empezó a dar sus primeros pasos, y valla que es rápida, tanto que avece se tropieza pero por suerte enseguida se levanta del suelo y hace como si nada hubiese pasado. Es muy orgullosa.

Con motivo de su cumpleaños, decidimos hacer un festejo muy sencillo en familia, únicamente asistimos Shikadai, Yoshino, Gaara, Kankuro y yo, además de Midori obviamente.

Debiste ver su carita cuando se encontró con sus tíos después de tanto tiempo, saltaba de alegría. Tus hermanos resultaron ser muy buenos tíos. Kankuro no hacía más que abrazarla, tanto que sin darse cuenta manchó con maquillaje el rostro de Midori mientras jugaban, ambos se veían muy tiernos juntos. Gaara en cambio es más tranquilo pero no por eso menos amoroso, con su Jutsu creo un gigantesco castillo de arena para nuestra hija y ella se fascinó al verlo.

Luego de jugar por varias horas en el jardín, nuestra niña fue a soplar las velitas de su pastel. Todo fue muy emotivo ya que hoy también se cumple un año de tu partida. No obstante todos intentamos poner nuestra mejor cara mientras le cantábamos el feliz cumpleaños a la niña, queríamos que se sintiera contenta.

Ahora que todos se han ido de casa y los niños duermen en su alcoba no puedo evitar llorar tristeza. Estoy tan feliz que Midori cumpla un año sin embargo al mismo tiempo tú no estás y me haces mucha falta Temari, a mí y nuestros hijos.

Deseaba con todas mis ganas que hoy pudieses haber estado aquí presente, preparando el pastel de cumpleaños de nuestra bebé, peinándola y vistiéndola para la ocasión. Yo me ocupé de que todo saliera bien pero aun así no es lo mismo sin ti.

Cuesta tanto mantener la compostura, sonreírles a los niños haciendo de cuenta que todo está bien cuando verdaderamente no hago otra cosa que pensar ti.

¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Cómo esos malditos médicos no previeron que el parto se complicaría? ¿Cómo es que no pudieron frenar esa terrible hemorragia?

Sigo creyendo que estoy en una pesadilla, que un día de estos voy a despertarme y estarás en la cama junto a mí. No obstante eso no sucederá y ahora mismo estoy manchando con lágrimas está carta porque el dolor que siento es muy fuerte.

Te pido que me perdones, hoy no podré continuar escribiendo.

-x-

Hola Tem, lo siento tanto. Ya no te escribo tan seguido como antes y es que nuestra hijita de cinco años me quita mucho tiempo, en el buen sentido obviamente.

Si bien aún es pequeña, he decidido que ya es tiempo de que aprenda a manejar el Jutsu Posesión de Sombra. Cuando se lo comenté no parecía muy convencida, la realidad es que la dulce Midori prefiere quedarse en casa jugando con sus muñecas en vez de ir por las tardes a entrenar con su papá, y la entiendo. Con el correr de los días parece que algo en ella cambió y hoy por hoy concurre a su entrenamiento con mucha alegría. Aun no estoy seguro si en unos años querrá ingresar a la Academia Ninja, sólo espero que sí porque eso me pondría muy contento y creo que a ti también. Es inteligente, muy observadora y analítica por lo que sería una pena si decidiera no continuar con sus estudios como shinobi.

¿Sabes…? A menudo me pregunta por ti. Quiere saber cómo eras, tus gustos y preferencias. Pero su pregunta favorita es "¿Cómo se conocieron mamá y tú?". Sabe de pie a cabeza la historia sin embargo aun así, noche tras noche vuelvo a contársela. Parece que no se cansa de oírla. El otro día, minutos antes de dormirse, me confesó que a ella le gustaría tener una historia de amor tan linda como la nuestra. Valla que me sorprendió, es decir, a veces olvido que algún día Midori dejará de ser una niña para convertirse una mujer con capacidad de amar a un hombre.

Deseo mucho que viva una historia de amor tan bella como la nuestra, pero claro, dentro de muchos años, ya que aún es muy pequeña para andar con muchachitos. ¿No lo crees, Temari?

-x-

¡Hi Temari! Te tengo asombrosas noticias sobre nuestra hija.

Hace algunos días empezó sus clases en la Academia Ninja, sí, Midori también quiere ser una shinobi como lo son todos en la pude evitar mencionarle que sin lugar a dudas tú estarías muy orgullosa por el camino que eligió seguir.

Hasta ahora todo en la Academia venía resultado excelente, hasta ayer que algunos de sus compañeros fueron groseros con nuestra niña e irremediablemente volvió a casa llorando. Al principio me surgió un instinto asesino y quise ir a matar a esos mocosos con mi propio Jutsu Posesión de Sombra, pero luego recordé que asesinar no es la solución a todos los problemas.

Al parecer estos irritables niños le dijeron a Midori que era una niña muy fea ¿Puedes creerlo? Hay que ser muy idiota para llegar a pensar que nuestra hija carece de belleza. En fin, la pobre no paraba de llorar, tanto que se encerró en su cuarto y no quiso ni cenar.

Lo cierto es que no puedo permitir que sufra de esa manera, así que le pedí que por favor saliera de su habitación para que me ayude con algunas cosas y una vez que atraje su atención la lleve al ático donde están guardadas varias de tus antiguas pertenencias.

Saqué uno por uno los que eran tus antiguos trajes de combate y se los mostré a Midori. Estaba realmente sorprendida, era la primera vez que los veía. Le pedí que escogiera uno de éstos y se lo probara, y para mi sorpresa eligió aquel que usaste durante los Exámenes Chuunin, ese mismo con el cual te conocí.

La tomé de sus pequeñas manitos y con la vista muy fija en sus ojos le expliqué que no había motivo por el cual sentirse mal, que ella era hermosa, fuerte, inteligente, buena, y que no debía hacerle caso a esos mocosos que tanto la molestaban porque sin dudas ella superior a ellos en varios sentidos. Después de escuchar esto, asintió con su cabeza y se fue directo a cenar como correspondía. Esa noche durmió con tu vestido lavanda puesto.

Hoy cuando le pregunté si todo había ido bien en clases me contestó que sí aunque había pateado un par de traseros. Supongo que pronto recibiré una llamada del director de la Academia para hacerme saber sobre la conducta inapropiada que tuvo Midori pero… ¡Qué importa! Nuestra niña se hizo valer y ahora nadie la detendrá.

Ha resultado ser igual que su madre.

-x-

Mi querida Temari, todo anda muy bien por aquí. Nuestra pequeña ya no es tan pequeña, ahora tiene 16 años. Ya es una shinobi de rango Chuunin y como siga mejorando sus habilidades pronto se convertirá en Jounin.

Como Midori ha demostrado tener una naturaleza del chakra de tipo viento, he decidido que lo mejor para ella es ser entrenada por Mirai y Shikadai. ¿Sabes? A veces miro a esos dos juntos y siento que se traen algo entre manos, me recuerdan mucho a nosotros cuando éramos supervisores en los Exámenes Chuunin, no lo sé, quizás lo estoy imaginando.

Nuestra hija a veces también va a Sunagakure a entrenar y de paso visita a sus tíos. Su tío Gaara siempre la lleva al vivero de la familia para cultivar algunos cactus y tomar el té, mientras que Kankuro la acompaña a las tiendas de la ciudad para comprar cosméticos. Es lindo ver como se llevan, aunque debo controlar un poco el uso de su maquillaje porque a veces noto como los muchachos de la aldea la miran y no me gusta nada.

Ah ¿Recuerdas a esos niños que la molestaban cuando ingresó a la Academia? Bueno, ahora están completamente enamorados de ella. Si serán pendejos…

-x-

Nuestra hija hoy cumple 18 años. No sabía que regarle ya que no entiendo y nunca entenderé cuales son las cosas que les gusta a una chica, por ende no tuve más opción que darle dinero y dejar que ella escogiera el regalo ideal para sí misma.

Por la tarde volvió a casa con una bolsa enorme. Le pregunté que llevaba adentro de ésta y me dijo que era vestido que usará en el casamiento se su hermano.

Sí, Shikadai se casa con Mirai la semana entrante. ¿Puedes creerlo? Ya decía yo que esos dos andaban juntos. Estoy contento por ambos, nuestro hijo ya es todo un hombre maduro y va a casarse con una de mis alumnas preferidas ¿Qué podía ser mejor?

En fin, Midori me mostró como le quedaba puesto su vestido azul para la ceremonia y no pude evitar pensar ¡Rayos! ¿En qué momento creció tanto?

Ese vestido le hacía resaltar sus perfectas y equilibradas curvas, y no sólo eso, también hacía que su cabello rubio brillase como el sol y sus ojos lucieran más verdes que nunca. Es tan hermosa, se parece mucho a ti Temari.

Pero no me detendré únicamente en lo físico, ah no, Midori además es una gran kunoichi que maneja al cien por ciento el Jutsu Posesión de Sombra y el elemento como sensei en los grados más bajos de la Academia y ocasionalmente supervisa algunos de los Exámenes Chuunin que se llevan a cabo en Konoha. Sin embargo sus actividades no se radican solamente aquí. Junto a Gaara fundó un hogar para ancianos veteranos en Sunagakure, así que todos los meses viaja hasta allí para inspeccionar dicho establecimiento. Cómo verás no es en nada parecida a mí, todo lo contrario, es una mujer muy activa.

Leíste bien, inevitablemente ella se ha convertido en una mujer.

Y este hecho me ha llevado a cuestionarme si es necesario seguir escribiendo estas cartas. Al principio lo hacía porque me sentía muy inseguro respecto a la crianza de Midori. Pensé que escribiéndote de alguna forma me escucharías y ayudarías, pero ahora que ella ha crecido lo suficiente, he decido que ya es hora de tomarme un descanso y que tú también los hagas. Ya no escribiré más.

¿Lo hemos hecho bien Temari, no? Nuestra hija es fuerte y saludable, llena de valentía e inteligencia. A donde quiera que vaya deja su huella y se hace sentir. Emana belleza y amor. Para mí es perfecta.

Su nombre es Midori y te contaré más sobre ella cuando te vuelva a ver, allí arriba.

Te amo con todo mi corazón.

Shikamaru.

-x-

Las cartas nunca fueron enviadas a un lugar específico ni leídas por Temari. Éstas fueron guardadas en un cofre inmediatamente después de haber cumplido su función primordial: Dar un espacio de reflexión y deshago a un padre viudo que debía afrontar la crianza de una pequeña bebé completamente solo. Cuando la niña creció y demostró ser madura y capaz, Shikamaru entendió que ya no necesitaba escribir más. Midori y su papá siguieron sus caminos felizmente.

-x-

Avalancha de insultos en 5, 4, 3, 2,1…

Tengan un poco de consideración, no saben lo difícil que fue para mí matar a Temari (Ella es uno de mis personajes favoritos en todo Naruto y el anime en general)

En fin, quería salir un poco de lo usual y escribir algo un poco más dramático. Espero haberlo logrado. ¡Saludos! 3

 _ **Curiosidades del fic:**_

(Aunque dudo que las lean)

* Este fic en si suplantó al que era el fic original del reto. El original estaba basado en la hija de Shikamaru y Temari antes de nacer y ésta en si tenía poca participación. Por esta simple razón es que cambié la historia a último momento.

* Redacté el fic a modo de cartas aunque no sé si ese tipo de estilo exista. ¡Voy a averiguarlo!

* Para la portada escogí la imagen de un cerezo florecido porque eso es lo que simbolízala protagonista, una niña que fue creciendo hasta convertirse en mujer.

* Para hacer este fic me inspiré en la canción "No llora" del grupo musical El Cuarteto de Nos. Les recomiendo escucharla porque es súper linda y emotiva.

* Es la primera vez que lloro con un fic propio. La frase "te contaré más sobre ella cuando te vuelva a ver" me rompió el kokoro.


End file.
